


Just Loving You

by twinklingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Highschool AU, M/M, its cute though, little bit short, muke ditching class and being cute, they look like they do now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingmuke/pseuds/twinklingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael grabs Luke out of class to go play video games and snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Loving You

Luke sighed, his fingers twirling a pencil around as the teacher continued to talk about things the blonde really didn't care about. All he could do at the moment was stare at the clock and hope lunch would just come already. After a extremely painful ten minutes a very loud Michael Clifford strolled through the door and demanded that Luke come with him, saying that his mum was here to take him to the dentist. The teacher gave a suspicious look as the black haired boy waited in silence. 

"Fine whatever, Luke Hemmings you're excused" 

The blonde blinked before grabbing his large backpack from underneath his desk and slowly walked out of the classroom full of snickers and glares and glanced at Michael. 

"Do I really have to go get my teeth done?" 

He questioned, automatically linking hands with the older boy as they walked down the hallway towards the front doors. Michael laughed and nodded 'no', his hand rubbing shapes into Luke's palm. The blue eyed boy raised his eyebrows but remained silent, taking in the outside air as they exited the school building. 

"Nah, we're just ditching" 

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to hang out with you all day instead of taking some stupid ass math test"

Luke smiled at the older boy as his voice cracked, his green eyes glinting from the sunlight. He probably should've felt bad for skipping, but with his beautiful boyfriend beside him as they walked down a cool sidewalk, school was the least of his worries. All that mattered was their locked hands and content smiles. It was kind of cold out so Luke had to stop and dig out his grey hoodie from his bag, causing Michael to let out a groan of annoyance.

"Shut up I cant help that i'm cold"

Luke protested as he pulled the fabric on his shoulders and returned to his place beside Michael, who wrapped his leather covered arm around Luke's lanky body. The blonde leaned into the touch and also wrapped his arm around Michael's waist, both of them grinning like morons. 

"Bruh you're not gonna succeed in life if you keep ditching math tests" 

Luke laughed, turning his head to look at Michael with a goofy smile. Michael just rolled his eyes and squeezed Luke's body tighter, fondness clearly showing. They spent the rest of the walk like that, laughing at stupid comments, shifting from holding hands to practically carrying each other. Along with some cheek kisses (Michael might have kissed Luke's nose more then twice" until finally they reached Michael's house.  
As soon as they got inside Michael ran into the kitchen and grabbed two Kapri Suns, laughing as he threw one at Luke's head. The blonde caught it and shook his head, chuckling under his breath. 

"You're an idiot"

"I'm your idiot though" 

Michael responded, ruffling Luke's quiff as he made his way to the lounge. Flopping down and sighing and the comfortableness of the furniture. Luke sighed and ripped the straw from the little juice packet, stabbing the plastic in. 

"You're not even gonna take off that leather jacket?"

He said as he walked to Michael, sipping the kiwi juice happily. The tattooed boy shrugged and started rummaging around for his PlayStation controller, Luke's eyes never leaving the older boy's body as he moved. Taking in his whole being, and kind of being in love. Michael found what he was searching for and sat down next to Luke, turning the television on and getting ready to play some zombie game with 'online players'. Luke set down his juice packet and rested his head on Mikey's shoulder, watching as the other boy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. 

"Thought you were gonna hang out with me"

"I am hanging out with you"

Luke pouted, trying his best to crawl into Michael's lap without screwing up his gaming. Michael opened up one arm so he could settle in his legs, then wrapped it around him so he could reach his controller again. Luke sighed quietly and nuzzled his head into his boyfriends chest, his long legs resting over Michael's crossed ones. After about an hour Luke was starting to doze off, and closed his blue eyes slowly just enjoying Michael's musky scent and how warm he was. The black haired boy noticed his apparent tiredness  
and silently set the controller down on the table in front of them and sort of picked Luke up, trying to move so he was in a lying down position. Luke seemed to get what was happening in his tired state and cooperated so that they ended up with Luke on top of Michael, his face tucked in the pale boy's neck. Michael smiled and ran his hand through Luke's messed up hair.

"My baby boy"

He whispered, making Luke smile against his skin and press and loving kiss to his throat. Michael sighed and gently lifted Luke's head up so he could kiss him, softly he molded their lips together, Luke smiled into it and slowly pulled away so their foreheads were pressed together. 

"I love you"

The blonde mumbled, making Michael copy his toothy grin. 

"I love you too"

And with that, Luke scooted down and laid his face against Michael's chest, quickly grabbing the other's hand so that they hung loosely together, a smile plastered on his face. 


End file.
